


We will always be there for you.

by IceLite1011



Series: Eleven Years Later [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coming Out, Happy Ending, M/M, Visiting home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5025643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceLite1011/pseuds/IceLite1011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they were eighteen, they found themselves in each other's beds more often than they would like to admit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We will always be there for you.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh I'm so sorry this took so long!!!!!!! I wanted to make this longer and include something with Sei's parents but I'm experiencing a bit of writer's block at the moment so I just decided to publish what I have :3

When they were eighteen, they found themselves in each other's beds more often than they would like to admit. Mostly it was Seijūrō taking up space in Kōki's, since he had more chances to visit Tokyo due to him having to accompany his father's business trips. And although Seijūrō didn't dislike meeting important people and being told that they had high expectations for him, he always looked forward to the evenings, when his father would finally let him free and he could go to Kōki's house, always greeted by warm smiles and cozy hugs. Of course, Kōki's parents weren't aware of their relationship—only Kagami, Kuroko, and some of Seijūrō's teammates were—but they were thrilled to see him after so many years. And he loved the way Kōki's face would light up upon his arrival yet still be too shy to do anything bold. Being bold was Seijūrō's job.

So when the rest of the family called it a day and the house went dark, Seijūrō would cover Kōki's body with his own, the mousy boy's quiet mewls and gasps fueling him on. He knew exactly which spots made Kōki shiver in delight (spine and chest) and which parts ripped louder moans from his lover's throat (inner thighs and neck). He would tease every spot into desperation, adoring how flushed Kōki's face became and how he would be unable to say much other than cries of Seijūrō's name.

One night, as the two boys breathed hard after another round in Kōki's bed, Seijūrō felt still-trembling fingertips land on his cheek. He leaned down, elbows on either side of his lover's head. "Yes?"

"I just..." Kōki stammered, still seeming slightly disoriented. His hazy eyes stared up at Seijūrō's bright ones. "Nothing," he mumbled after a moment, looking away with flaming cheeks. Seijūrō cocked his head to one side quizzically, but didn't ask any questions. He lowered himself on top of Kōki before rolling over onto his side and pulling his boyfriend with him so he was tucked firmly against Seijūrō, Kōki's puffs of hot breath warming his bare shoulder. They stayed like that, curled around each other, the night enveloping them in a comforting navy blanket.

"Sei?" The voice that suddenly piped up again was timid and unsteady.

"Yes, Kōki?" The reply came quickly and calmly.

"...We'll always be together, right?"

Seijūrō gazed at Kōki, staring into sleepy caramel irises and rosy cheeks. He remembered their early childhood, when they would sign napkins in shaky crayon that swore they would be best friends forever and pinned them to Kōki's fridge.

"Always," he said, confidently, and swore in his mind that they would.

❖ ❖ ❖ ❖ ❖

When they were twenty, they kept themselves busy with reports and clubs, but when the sky outside their dorm room darkened to an inky black, he would always find Sei hovering over him, marking his skin as the silver moonlight spilled over their bodies. Kōki didn't mind; Sei was careful about where he placed his lips, but sometimes he would get carried away and bite his neck and Kōki would have to squirm around until Sei stopped (although secretly he loved the feeling, he still didn't want to risk the bruises being found). But today Kōki was particularly fidgety, especially because the next morning they were going back home to visit his parents. And they planned to tell them everything.

"Kōki," Sei murmured into his ear, as if reading this thoughts. "Don't worry."

He buried his face into Sei's slight yet sculpted chest, nervous beyond repair. "Of course I'm worried!" he hissed into the ivory skin, turning his face to listen to Sei's heartbeat. It was steady. "I'm more worried about the fact that you aren't worried."

"Your parents will support you no matter what," Sei assured him, stroking Kōki's hair, and he could practically hear his boyfriend adding on, Unlike mine, which made his stomach clench. Kōki was familiar with Sei's father—he had known the man since he was five—but something cold and unforgiving about him made Kōki keep his distance. In contrast Kōki loved Sei's mother almost as much as his own, so when she passed away it had been a huge shock. But Sei wasn't...himself at the time, and Kōki couldn't muster up the courage to reach out to him.

Remembering those dark years was hard for him, so Kōki cleared his head of those thoughts and wrapped his arms around Sei, suddenly feeling the need to protect the emperor next to him. "Kōki...?" Sei whispered, sounding confused, moving in Kōki's grasp. "I'll support you," he said, embarrassed to hear a tremble in his voice. "So you don't have to worry either."

Kōki felt his boyfriend smile against his shoulder, and blushed again when he felt a warm tongue flick at the side of his neck. "Why would I when I have you by my side?" Sei smirked, and Kōki was overpowered once more before they dropped off into comfortable sleep.

The next morning Seijūrō awoke to find Kōki absent from on top of his chest, where he usually slept, and instead found the point guard flitting around their room, clearly high-strung. His hair was a mess, his eyes were wide, and his hands were shaking as he tried—and failed—to get his overnight bag together. Seijūrō slowly climbed out of bed, watching his boyfriend of three years practically have a seizure before slipping his arms around Kōki's slim waist from behind and tucking his chin on his shoulder. Immediately Kōki stilled, dropping the shirt he was holding.

"Good morning, Kōki." Seijūrō said, rocking the man in his arms back and forth. It was almost comical how easily Kōki calmed under his touch.

"S-Sei..." came the reply, breathed out shakily as Kōki placed his hands over Seijūrō's. "Morning."

"Were you listening to anything I said last night?" Seijūrō lightly chided, nipping at Kōki's ear. "It'll be all right."

"I-I was!" Kōki protested. "It's just..." he was promptly shut up by Seijūrō's fingertip over his lips.

"It'll be all right." He repeated firmly, before releasing a dazed Kōki so he could get his own things ready.

An hour later they were on the train to Kōki's, after finally managing to get ready and grab breakfast at the university before leaving. They had a week off, and many of their friends were spending time at home as well.

Seijūrō looked up from his novel to find Kōki staring out the window, alternating between picking at his nails and running a hand through his already messy hair. He was clearly still anxious about the visit. Seijūrō put his book down and grasped Kōki's fluttering fingers, causing the nervous man to look at him with wide eyes. They just stayed like that, ruby red and caramel brown, comforting each other with silent words until they reached their destination.

❖ ❖ ❖ ❖ ❖

Kōki hadn't been this nervous since his first game debut against Kaijō, and at the time he had been tripping over his own feet and stumbling over his words. Now, though, he was completely mute, following Sei like a lost puppy through the station and down familiar roads. It was like he was on autopilot until they reached his house. Then his brain seemed to click back on and his hand shot out to grab Sei's wrist and yank him back.

"Kōki?" Sei said, innocently, as if they weren't about to either secure or ruin their future. "I...I can't do this," Kōki said, barely audible. "What if they're disgusted?" His voice rose as his worries spilled out. "What if they forbid us from dating? What if they make me transfer to a different university? What if they make sure I can never see you-"

"Kōki," Sei cut in, twining their fingers. "Stop. That won't happen with your parents. Trust me. Now let's go." And without another word he unceremoniously dragged Kōki to the door and rang the bell, standing regally and placidly while Kōki was anything but. How could Sei be so calm?

After a moment the door opened and his mother stood there, the huge smile on her face crinkling the corners of her eyes. "Seijūrō-kun! Kōki! Come in, come in! It's been too long!" She ushered the two men inside as Sei bowed politely and greeted her. Kōki entered cautiously, as if he were walking into a haunted house. His mother was too excited to notice as she led them to the family room, where the low table in front of the couch was already laid with treats and drinks. His father sat in one of the armchairs, standing up with a grin as the two men entered.

"Ah, so nice to see you two! All grown up!" He said heartily. After exchanging hugs and settling down on the couch, pleasant chatter commenced, with Sei doing most of the talking. Comments about their studies, basketball, Kōki's art and Sei's business plans flew by as Kōki sat there with his heart hammering out of his chest. As soon as there was a lull in the conversation, Sei nudged Kōki gently, signaling that they were about to begin.

Well, then. It was now or never.

"Furihata-san," Sei started, addressing both adults. They stopped talking and looked at him expectantly. Kōki suddenly found the carpet patterns fascinating, studying the maroon and mahogany diamonds. There was a small piece of dust in the corner.

"We have something to tell you; something that we've been meaning to for a while now." Sei continued, eying Kōki, urging him.

"Ah...um..." Kōki cleared his throat, embarrassed that his voice cracked. But he couldn't help it now, could he? He was the coward. The chihuahua. He wasn't like Sei! But he had to continue. For the both of them. He cleared his throat again.

"The truth is...Sei and I...we..." the words were stuck in his throat—he was so afraid, afraid of rejection, afraid of losing him—but Sei's warm hand on his own encouraged him. "We're dating."

There. He did it. He said it clearly enough. It was done. There was no turning back now. Kōki's breathing was shallow and he wanted to melt right through the couch, but he kept his eyes on his parents for a reaction. There was a long moment of silence. Their expressions were unreadable. Kōki gripped Sei's hand like a lifeline, which it basically was at the moment.

Then his mother's face softened, into a smile that mostly came from her eyes. "I thought so," she said, and glanced at his father, who wore the same expression.

"What?" Kōki managed to say, sharing a quick glance with Sei, who looked equally as confused. His mother continued.

"Ever since you were little, I sensed there was something special between you two. Something more than friends. I know your mother thought so too," she said, looking at Sei, whose eyes widened a fraction. Kōki squeezed his hand tighter. "Even though there was a time when you two seemed to drift apart, and I thought it was my imagination, ever since that Winter Cup I knew you had found each other again. It was like Kōki had a full, happy heart after many empty years. And whatever makes you two happy makes me happy."

Kōki's father added on. "I doubted it at first," he said. "And to be honest I wasn't entirely on your mom's side. But after seeing you two spend time together again I thought I had never seen a happier Kōki, and you too, Seijūrō-kun. So if that's what you guys want, then I'll support you all the way."

The couple sat there, stunned, taking in what Kōki's parents said. It was totally unexpected; too smooth for comfort. Sei was the first to speak.

"Do you...do you accept me to be the one dating your son? I have...flaws."

Kōki's father laughed. "Seijūrō-kun, are you really asking us that now? Of course we accept you. We already consider you family. Nobody's perfect, but you are perfect for Kōki; I can tell."

"He's right," Kōki's mother agreed, smiling gently at Sei. "We accept you entirely for your true self."

Kōki was still in shock, but he could clearly register the smile that spread across Sei's face, angelic and gorgeous and so rare that he forgot to breathe for a moment. It was carefree, light, like a genuinely happy child, and it lit up his alluring ruby eyes.

Sei's smile seemed to trigger Kōki awake. The sensation of acceptance finally hit him, and tears rushed to his eyes. Immediately he shot up from the couch caught each of his parents in a crushing hug, sobbing freely like he was four years old again.

"Thank you," he said to each of them through loud sniffles. "Thank you so much."

"Kōki," they each said back to them. "We will always be there for you."

Seijūrō watched the scene in front of him, his heart swelling with happiness and love for the family before him. He wanted to take a picture of it—Kōki embracing his parents tightly and the couple hugging back. There was a tiny part of him that longed for an embrace as well, one that he had not experienced in almost ten years, but it almost didn't matter anymore. Seijūrō had everything he needed, right here in this cozy little house.

When Kōki disentangled himself from his family hug, he launched himself into Seijūrō's arms, in front of his parents for the first time, and although Seijūrō stood there in shock for a split second he immediately hugged back fiercely. And yes, this was only one step of the way, and yes, his father still didn't know, but Seijūrō couldn't have been happier in that moment, with Kōki in his arms and his parents looking on fondly.

Seijūrō felt like he had a family again.


End file.
